


[Fan Comics] Nightmare Was Overwhelming

by Carenpenthy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddle, F/F, Prompt: Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenpenthy/pseuds/Carenpenthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative universe: The last scene in 4x11 happened in Root's nightmare. She woke up from the nightmare, found herself lacking the courage of  looking into Shaw's eyes. Rate changed for the sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alternative universe: The last scene in 4x11 happened in Root's nightmare. She woke up from the nightmare, found herself lacking the courage of  looking into Shaw's eyes.

Post on [Tumblr](http://pentheg-careny.tumblr.com/post/110562546108/okay-babies-i-brought-you-a-long-post-today)

* * *

 

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/f87cd31a5bc11c3272cd7f2fb3613bc8/tumblr_njit5mkiee1tav0c8o1_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/48103d44e2a5f3d724f96a0f9d9f71d2/tumblr_njit5mkiee1tav0c8o2_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/17cfa51cc3f55301a5a5e63c6c4b617e/tumblr_njit5mkiee1tav0c8o3_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/2903eff18fea76719b97c26028e39f0b/tumblr_njit5mkiee1tav0c8o4_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/ca7d59a7529e3cc5f869edec10ae1461/tumblr_njit5mkiee1tav0c8o5_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/524fe7bafff2d4327c50e5ba6e428b19/tumblr_njit5mkiee1tav0c8o6_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/1c08d881975540e8545709674cd4950f/tumblr_njit5mkiee1tav0c8o7_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/cfed670974045a6d445da49d179ad768/tumblr_njit5mkiee1tav0c8o8_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/15097b7e7446376f466d32c4350d46b2/tumblr_njit5mkiee1tav0c8o9_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/fd6b3da3f0e081f56f67607a1793067a/tumblr_njit5mkiee1tav0c8o10_1280.jpg)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to outline a sequel now. Sorry for the rough quality, I will optimize it if I have time:( Comments are more than welcomed:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd never slept so well.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/131623310@N02/16762413321)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/131623310@N02/16141276774)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/131623310@N02/16737696446)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/131623310@N02/16736037136) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/131623310@N02/16575377448) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/131623310@N02/16143036633) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/131623310@N02/16761906412) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/131623310@N02/16762476611)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the sequel! Still quite fluffy, because seriously, the only thing I want for them is fluffy fluff, all the fluff. Kissing cuddling snuggling flirting or whatever. Maybe someday. 
> 
> Guys, I'd really, really like to start serializing some super-long (I've been collecting ideas) but most of the time doing comics is nothing like writing... writing scripts and outline is fine, but the rest: storyboard, coloring, rendering, dialoging blahblah altogether are a little bit overweight for my sparetime. Even if I start a long story, it'll be impossible for me to update it once a week. So how long can you take it?


End file.
